


The End of All Things

by bodypants



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodypants/pseuds/bodypants
Summary: Like many of the other great stories about this game, it starts with Aloy and company in the immediate aftermath of the battle of the Spire, and with Aloy trying to figure out where her place is in the world. Along the way, she comes to terms with the end of her old life as an old enemy makes a reappearance.





	1. With the Thrust of a Spear

There had never been a time Aloy was unable to tune out the drumming of her heartbeat in her ears, but as she held her bow over her head to announce the threat of HADES was over, not even the roar of Meridian below could drown out the sound. Several pairs of hands clapped her across the back in a hasty congratulations from the members of the final stand, smiles and whoops of relief and triumph ringing across the valley to the palace of the sun. With her breath and heartbeat slowing, Aloy lowered her arms and slowly sank to her knees, reaching out for the ground with battered hands and grasping fingers, trembling with leftover adrenaline.

 _We did it_ , she breathed, her words catching in her throat. She sat there for a moment, letting her victory wash over her like the sun shining through the trees in the Embrace, warm and invigorating. A heavy hand rested her shoulder and Aloy snapped out of her reverie, jumping slightly at the touch, fingers alighting on her bowstring, but as she turned she relaxed, eyes resting on the half-smile tinged with concern on Erend’s face. “You okay? I mean of course you’re okay, you just did the impossible! You just killed that- that _deathbringer_ and HADES and—“ “Of course she’s okay. She was chosen by All-Mother to deliver us,” Varl answered cooly, walking over to stand in front of Aloy and wedge himself between her and the Vanguard. “Everyone give her some space. The Anoi— Aloy— needs a chance to catch her breath, and idle conversation isn’t helping her.” Though not speaking directly to him, Erend understood the implication that Varl did not want him near her and took a few steps back, making a mental note that Varl wasn’t giving Aloy much space himself. 

“Thank you, Varl, but I’m good. We all just did this together, so we’re as close as people can get right now,” Aloy turned to look at the rest of her group, their eager smiles reminding her that people would be expecting some sort of speech about victory and overcoming insurmountable odds, or _something_. “I… I really don’t think this would’ve turned out the same without each of you here. I know we’re all beat down and we cut it pretty close, but it’s done. HADES is finished.” Aloy nodded as she turned back to face the deep valley, letting the hot wind whip her hair across her face a moment before turning back to the group. 

She noticed, a bit uncomfortable, that everyone was watching her, waiting for some peal of wisdom to come out of her mouth. She suddenly realized that she had nothing else to say, and stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do next. Picking up on this, Talanah picked up her own bow and spread her arms in front of everyone, addressing the group. “Well, since we just took down the biggest, baddest machine that probably _anyone_ can think of, I say we all march ourselves down to the city and revel in our glory for a little while before seeing what Meridian and its people need. I know it took some pretty heavy fire,” she looked back over her shoulder at Aloy, who nodded in appreciation for taking the focus away from her. 

 _Is this how it’s going to be from now on?_ she thought to herself, wondering if her limited people skills would be enough to get her through the inevitable questions and put-upon speeches that were sure to follow. Aloy watched her companions make their way down the stairs towards the steep slope, noticing more than one irregular gait, wincing at the thought of her allies’ injuries. “I’ll catch up with you in a minute, I just have to… sit here? For just a minute,” she called after them. 

Surprisingly, or maybe not so much, Nil came forward with a spring in his step, grinning lopsidedly. “That was _fun_. I’ve never seen machines work towards killing with such purpose, almost like they were waiting to meet our arrows. I never did get the same feeling as when a bandit lost the glint of hatred in his eyes, but that _voice_ …” Nil stopped a moment, seemingly to collect his thoughts. For a second, Aloy thought the shock of such an intense battle had finally gotten to the Carja, but instead, in a rush of luxuriation, savoring the memory, she heard, “I could listen to that voice die a thousand times over,” “Well, Nil,” the huntress started, “for a minute there, I thought something was wrong with you. Still is, but just the usual.” Nil shrugged, his crooked grin returning before he turned and set off down the path to Meridian.

Shaking her head and sitting back down on the edge of the cliff, Aloy allowed herself a moment  of quiet to decompress before heading down to meet everyone else. She had no idea what was to come next— helping rebuild? That was a given. But after that, she had no clue. Before the Proving, there was routine, nothing except for training and surviving until the Massacre. No one had asked anything of Aloy before that, mostly because no one dared break taboo and speak directly to her, but she was okay with that, she was comfortable. Now, in the time since leaving the Embrace, anyone and everyone had something for Aloy to do, some errand or task to ask of her. Her life, for a while, had seemed to revolve around helping those people, but she was glad that many friends and allies were made, something there had never been a surplus of.  

After spending a lifetime on the outskirts of society as an outcast, she was compassionate and sympathetic to those in need. But now, what would she do? Where would she go?

“I guess,” Aloy thought out loud, “I had better get down there. I’m sure Avad will want to talk to me, I can make sure that Elida and her father are okay, check in with Vanasha and Uthid…” Sighing, Aloy stood and stretched, cracking her neck and back and she suddenly realized she had been going non-stop, the dull aches and pains of traveling rough terrain and the sharp sting of where metal met her skin finally registering in her brain. _After_ , she thought, regarding her beaten body, _everyone else is taken care o_ f. With one last lingering look at the metal shell of HADES and Sylens’ lance still thrust in its dead eye, Aloy left the crest and began making her way down.

 


	2. Conflict of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just quickly setting the tone for Erend and Varl's, ah, relationship? Burgeoning feelings abound.

Turning down onto a stone landing midway down the trek, the rest of the war party was silent. There wasn’t much to say now, but as Varl slowed almost to a halt in front of Erend, causing him to stop with a clang of armor, Talanah let out an annoyed sigh and turned to regard the two men.

“Look, I know something’s up, and I have a feeling it has to do with Aloy. Don’t think no one noticed your awkward power play back on the crest. If Aloy had wanted to talk, she would have. I don’t think now is the time to try to one-up each other— think about her! Who did she run to after the fight? No one? Right. She doesn’t need you two acting like a couple of children fighting over a toy.” Looking directly at Varl, Talanah took a step closer towards him, “And don’t think that just because you’re Nora means you get to take precedence with her. She’s even called herself ‘Aloy _Despite_ -the-Nora’. And you!” She gestured toward Erend, “If you are going to go talk to her, I know she likes having _sober_ conversations, so keep it that way!” With a huff, the Sun-Hawk turned and continued down, leaving Varl and Erend in her wake. Varl turned towards Erend with his eyes narrowed, still standing in his way.

“Talanah’s right. Aloy’s going to do what she wants, it’s always been that way. But just remember— she _is_ Nora. She belongs with the Nora, not some Oser—“ “Some Oseram fuckup? That where you’re going? Were you also getting at she belongs _to_ a Nora?” Erend took a step forward but kept his eyes low, planting his feet. He was exhausted, they both were, but Erend felt this was a confrontation a long time in the making. “All I’m saying,” Varl started, “Is that Aloy will return to her old life. She’s respected among the Nora— she’s The Anointed! She’s the only one who was able to save the Sacred Land. Think about that. What is Meridian to her? Or the Carja, the Oseram? It’s not her home, she has nothing for her here.” The two exchanged a long stare, Varl’s dark eyes unwavering while Erend’s cloudy blues dropped to the dirt, focusing on a pebble. The Nora brave lingered a moment before turning and leaving the captain of the Vanguard behind to let his words sink in.

 _He’s not wrong_ , Erend realized. Why would she stay? There’s too many people, too much noise, just too much of everything. She’d never be happy here, not even the Sun-King could change her mind with the promise of all the riches in the world. _Not that she’d take it_ , he smirked. _Avad doesn’t know that much about her, as much as he wants to._ The broad Vanguard leaned against the wall of the mountain, not quite ready to continue with the descent to town, though he knew his men would be the ones fronting the relief and rebuilding efforts, and would need his command to organize themselves. Still, he allowed himself a few minutes to regroup, still irked by Varl and his words, but try as he might he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had a point. Erend was so lost in thought and self-pity that he didn’t hear Aloy approaching until she was only a few paces away and calling his name.

“ _Erend_!” She half-yelled at him, concerned his hearing may have been damaged during the fight, “Are you okay?” Caught off-guard, he shifted his weight and turned to her, and was even more caught off-guard by what he saw: Aloy, with a soot-and-smoke streaked face, machine oil mixed with blood spattered across her armor, and her hair a wild shock of red falling across her shoulders. He couldn’t help but laugh out loud, causing a look of confusion to cast a shadow across her eyes. “I can’t believe this. _You’re_ asking if _I’m_ okay?” Suddenly self-aware and self-conscious, Aloy felt her cheeks burning. “I mean,” he sputtered, realizing he has once again made an ass out of himself, “I’ve got my aches and pains but you were right at the front of the line. Past the line, actually. I’m surprised to see you walking down the mountain instead of rappelling all the way from the top, hitting the ground running in a blaze of glory.” 

This caused her to laugh softly, a sound Erend realized he didn’t hear enough of. “Well, I don’t know how graceful my landing would’ve been, considering…” she looked down and took inventory of every cut and bruise and gash in her armor, “I just think an easy walk would feel much better right now. Give myself some time to, ah, mentally prepare before I have to meet everyone.” “Oh, I’m headed down as well,” _Oh, right, like you were going to just hang out up here and take in the sights. Idiot._ Aloy raised her eyebrows at that, a funny look on her face.

 “Obviously, I’m headed down. My men are probably running around like they can’t spare one brain between the lot of them, and I’ve got to meet Avad to give a formal account of the battle and its damages. But, if you want, uh… what I’m trying and failing to say is that unless you’d rather want to be alone, I’d be happy— more than happy, actually, to walk with you.” “Yeah, I’d like that,” Aloy replied, an easy smile resting on her lips. She’d come to enjoy Erend’s boisterous personality and effortless sense of humor. It wasn’t something she had grown up with; Rost had his moments, of course, where he would crack a joke but soon after it was back to lessons and back to work. Her smile died a little, remembering the man who raised her and how she had lost him.

“When you… when Ersa was buried, how did you handle it?” That question caught Erend off-guard. “Uh, it was rough. We’d lost our parents when I was still a kid, and Ersa had her hands full trying to keep me in line. All our friends joked she’d be the one to put me in the ground because, let’s be honest, _everything_ I do seems to end up with me on my ass, but, ah… there’s nothing to joke about anymore. For the longest time, it was just me and her. She was the one who pushed me towards becoming a Vanguard. ‘You’re good at a few things, Erend’, she’d tell me, ‘and one of those things is fighting. Use that focus on something you can put your words behind, something you can believe in.’ She told me to grow up, to take charge, and I’m trying. It’s just that much harder now that she’s not here to put my ass back in line.” 

The two of them were silent for a beat, making their way down the winding path of the Spire, before Aloy cleared her throat. “No, I think you’re wrong. You got Dervahl after he… you got him and you took him back to the Claim so that your people could decide his punishment. You became the Captain of the Vanguard, you’re Avad’s military leader. You’re inherently good, and not just at fighting. In general.” Erend felt his face heat up and his breath caught, but before he could say anything in reply, they had come to the bottom of the winding stairs and were being met by an envoy from the palace: Blameless Marad. His amber eyes crinkled at the corners in amusement as Aloy and Erend suddenly realized how closely together they were walking, quickly taking a half-step each to the side. Marad bobbed his head in a quick bow, addressing both of them. “Captain, Aloy, if you’ll follow me, it has become a much longer walk to the palace to meet with Avad. He is anxiously awaiting your return, and we do not want to keep the king waiting.” Marad turned on his heel and, without waiting for an answer, started back towards the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really quick chapter, ahh sorry.


	3. Mother's Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varl wants to tell Aloy about his feelings for her, while Sona disagrees with his intentions.

Varl had never in his life seen so many buildings so crammed together, stacked on top of each other, reaching up and blocking the sky. It made him feel dizzy. He stood off in a corner, watching the Carja guards bustle through the streets, some carrying supplies and people who had been injured when the machines breached the western gate, and wondered how they could possibly move with their elaborate, heavy-looking armor. It all seemed to be for appearances, a showy display of wealth and power. Surely, Aloy saw right through that. 

Ever watchful in this strange city, Varl quickly picked his mother out of the crowd as she made her way towards him and stood straight to greet her. “War chief,” he nodded, “I’m surprised to see you so far into the city, I thought for sure you’d be near the gate with the rest of our people.” Her face was stern. “I came to check on you. You have no business lingering around here, and there are matters to attend to at camp. We need to take stock of our wounded and—“ “I need to speak to Aloy,” he interrupted, too impatient for a laundry list of tasks. “I need to find out what she sees in this place, in all the noise. I need to ask her if she’s…” “Coming home?” 

Varl met Sona’s gaze, and he saw her eyes had softened. “My son… Mother’s Heart is not her home. Aloy is Nora by right, All-Mother knows she has proven herself a hundred times over, but in her heart, she is not one of us.” 

Sona took Varl’s hands into her own and sighed. “I know I have always been hard on you, maybe even harder that I should be, but I will never deceive you. Aloy will not return to us except out of obligation, to help rebuild our villages and ensure there is no longer a threat to All-Mother Mountain. You need to understand that. The Nora were never kind to her, and only after she ran in the Proving was she accepted. Your sister—“ Sona’s voice faltered before she continued. “I have given some thought to my take on the world. I want you to do what feels best for you, whether that be following in my footsteps or carving out your own path… but not at the expense of anyone else’s happiness, especially that girl’s.” She took her son into her arms in a rare embrace. “Aloy belongs to the world. Not to the Nora, not to anyone.” 

Releasing himself from her hug, Varl stood back and, in shock, saw his mother had tears streaming down her face, reflected in the warm lamplight above. He had never before seen her cry. “Mother,” he replied with his voice low, “I would never demand anything of her, but I have to find out. There’s got to be something there. Maybe her mind will change and she’ll see that we couldn’t break taboo—“ Wiping tear tears away, Sona once again hardened, putting her hands on her hips. “All-Mother help me, you are not listening. I obviously can’t stop you, but the answers you get may hurt you, and I cannot deal with a sniveling child when there is so much to be done. If your sister were here…” The War chief trailed off, instantly regretting her choice of words. It wasn’t fair, to either of them, to bring her up when neither of them had time to properly grieve. With one last long look between them, Sona turned and left in the direction of the east gate, leaving Varl alone in his animosity.

_How would she know_ , Varl brooded, _what it’s like knowing what you want is so close but so far away_. He slumped against a stone doorway, crossing his arms against the balmy evening air _._ Everything he had encountered since leaving the Sacred Land was foreign and confusing, leaving him with a constant feeling of unease. Varl was particularly disgusted at the sheer amount of excess he found within the city, with all the glittering stones and wealthy nobles hoarding their riches, something he was sure Aloy disapproved of. Dejected and lost in his own head, Varl tracked his mother’s footsteps to the east gate, wishing to put the sight of Meridian behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super short chapter, just to get the ball rolling for the Nora/Everyone else debacle. 
> 
> I like the idea of Sona going back and forth between motherly and badass, trying to find her own way to cope with her daughter's death/literally everything else and trying to light a fire in her people to get shit moving again. Also Varl. 
> 
> About to post another one just because I've been writing and editing a lot this morning. (: As always, thoughts and critiques are welcome!


	4. The Sun Will Still Rise and Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avad's trying to break bad habits, Aloy is realizing some stuff, Erend can actually delegate, and Marad knows all because he's a sneak.

No one seemed to notice or recognize Aloy, or even Erend, as they wound their way through the crowds. Everyone was focused on clearing away debris and holding their friends and family close, and Aloy wondered if anyone knew just how close to everything ending they really came. _Maybe it’s better no one really knows_ , she thought. Despite her exhaustion, Aloy was appreciative Erend was accompanying her to meet with Avad. From the night they had met, she felt a sense of comfort around him, from his easygoing nature and laugh, to the way his eyes lit up when they spoke and his fierceness when they joined in battle… Aloy was glad the sun had set, as she knew her cheeks were burning red. 

In spite of his dubious introduction and her ignorance with social skills, a friendship developed. He had invited her to Meridian with an offer of a new life, and in a way had delivered. She found herself thinking more and more about Erend in previous weeks and was not sure exactly what that meant, and while she knew their relationship had grown stronger… she was conflicted. None of her lessons dealt with how to navigate burgeoning feelings or anything even resembling _romance_. Still, Aloy was a young woman entering uncharted territory and couldn’t prevent a stray daydream here and there. _I just like him. That’s all. Nothing wrong with that. He’s good-humored and personable and more than likely has a few interested girls based on that alone, so no point in—_ her train of thought was cut short as she collided with a sturdily-built body in front of her, knocking her back a pace. “Whoa, hey, you alright? Got your head in the clouds?” Erend laughed, not seeing her flush in the dim light of the hour. She threw him a stiff smile, but otherwise remained silent. Marad, on the other hand, chuckled under his breath.

Before Aloy could scold herself, the trio had arrived at the palace, and were making their way up the gilded steps to Avad’s throne. The royal guard saluted as they walked by, the thumping of their staffs echoing along the walls, and when they mounted the dais, Avad rushed to greet them, stopping just short of embracing Aloy as he took in just how sooty and grimy she was. Another victory for the huntress. 

“Thank you, Marad, for delivering our heroes safely to the palace. I’ll need a few moments alone to take a full debriefing,” the Sun-King nodded as he bid his advisor his leave. Passing Erend on his way out, Marad made a knowing face at him, leaving Erend biting the inside of his cheek as he did his best to hide a grimace. It was no secret Avad hid his thinly-veiled motive to keep Aloy in Meridian for his own personal desire behind his need to protect his city and the Sundom, but his comparing Aloy to Ersa seemed… cheap. He had called Aloy “strong, shrewd, and capable,” something anybody with half a brain could connect. She had even pointed out his association between herself and his former Captain and, without mincing words, reminded him that she was not there to take Ersa’s place and to not confuse the two of them again.

He felt bad for eavesdropping that day, but still satisfied to hear Aloy remind Avad that Ersa still mattered and that Aloy was not to be viewed as a replacement for his sister.

Inviting the huntress and the Vanguard to take a seat on the low, plush cushions around a table covered in a spread of exotic fruits and wine, Avad jumped right to business. “By the sun, I thank you— both of you, for your exemplary service. Not just to me, but to everyone who has and would have been impacted by Helis and his Eclipse.” Aloy bowed her head in polite acknowledgement, and Erend said something about fulfilling his duties as Captain of the Vanguard in times of danger. “Really, I don’t think I could comprehend what happened at the Spire, and I don’t truly think I want to be able to, but when I saw you standing at the edge of the cliff with your bow held aloft as a symbol of victory I could not contain myself!” 

Avad leaned over the table, seeming to tune out everything but Aloy with such focus he did not realize for a moment that she looked uncomfortable being the sole object of his attention. He cleared his throat before continuing, settling back down onto his cushion “…but much damage was done on the ridge at the western gate and the city further in. Brightmarket was all but destroyed, and its residents displaced. Many have opened up their homes as shelter, but I’m afraid there are still countless people who have nowhere to go. I propose setting up a ward on the outside of the eastern wall where we can build… tents? Of course, I’ll follow any suggestions you may have.” Aloy nodded. “Tents would be easy— made of canvas, they’d keep the inside cool during the day and insulated at night. But first, a healer needs to be made available to everyone, not just the ones who can afford it. I think I saw Namman trying to organize medicinal supplies on my way in, you should speak with him. He seems to have a pretty good grasp on what’s needed and where.” 

“Of course, of course. He is an excellent resource, and was most instrumental at keeping the people calm before the bridge was destroyed and the machines arrived _en masse_. I’ll send for him as soon as we conclude our business here.” “My men will spearhead the heavy lifting and rebuilding efforts, as well as the transport of any supplies you may need in and out of the city,” Erend offered, keeping his eyes on the table while removing his thick gloves and laying them on the polished wood. “We can start by setting up the space for the healers, they should be priority number one. Then,” he turned towards Avad, “we can see exactly where we need to go from there. It’s important for everyone to have some semblance of normalcy.” 

“Well spoken. Then that’s settled. That will be our first order of business after we have taken into account just how many refugees there actually are,” Avad said with an air of finality. “You could always open your doors,” Aloy murmured. “At least to those who need it sooner than others, like the old and injured. They’re the ones who would benefit immediately,” she turned to face the Sun-King, “It would be an act of goodwill to your people who are struggling to stay afloat.” 

Avad’s brow crinkled in thought, but smiled in agreement. “Of course, you’re right. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that myself. I will send for Marad and have him meet with Namman, they will see to the arrangements. And, speaking of which,” he said, taking into account Aloy’s tired posture and red eyes, “I have a suite made ready for you here in the palace, and a hip bath with only the best soaps and fragrances available will be prepared whenever you are ready. You would do me a great honor by accepting my invitation.” Before he could get another word out, Aloy made an effort to seem particularly grateful before declining his offer. 

“Thank you, Avad, that is very generous, but there are others who could use that space more. If it’s alright, I’d like to stay in Olin’s old apartment. I still have some of my things there, and it’s not that far away. Besides,” she looked around, trying to take in the vast space she was in, “I… like knowing where all the corners in the room are. Old habits die hard. But, thank you, really.” She stood, eager to leave but still wanting to be respectful of Avad’s offer. The Sun-King bowed low before her as she returned the gesture with a slight bend of the waist before setting off towards the bridge leading back to the main square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this is an Aloy/Erend story, and in my head Aloy knows about romantic/sexual feelings because she's a GD adult but she's never dealt with anything like that because she's Aloy and Rost probably never really took much time to deal with that.
> 
> Avad is going to be okay, he's gonna be GG Avad. Embrace Avad and his weirdness. He got a kick in the pants with the Ersa business, but he's doin' his damn best.


	5. Only a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler in case you haven't gotten past like the first part of the game??**
> 
> Aloy's finally headed for some overdue rest and tenderly reflects on Rost.  
> She's also a slob.

The streets were nearly empty now as the moon made its apex in the southern sky. Despite all of the buildings and her limited view, the stars still shone as brightly as in the Embrace, a comfort to Aloy as she made her way towards the residential area of Meridian. I _hope there’s a house to go back to_ , she mused, not entirely opposed to the idea of spending yet another night outdoors. _At least it’s still warm_. She allowed herself to amble onward in a weary stupor as she headed towards Olin’s house, not able to recall having ever been so mentally and physically drained. The assault on HADES had been well-planned considering the short notice in which all the details fell together, from figuring out how the Eclipse had been commanding its forces from locations all over the region, to the final showdown against Helis. Aloy shuddered at the memory of how, after the Proving, he had held her face in his hand with a blade to her throat in service to a metal devil. _Turn your face to the sun, child_ , he had hissed at her before Rost charged and stole the madman’s attention away from her.

_Rost_ … Aloy squeezed her eyes shut against the flashback of his death, willing herself to forget the white light of the blast bomb blinding her, consuming Rost’s body as she fell. She had returned to the Embrace to visit his grave several times during her travels, stopping to give updates on her journey. She remembered talking about liking Varl despite his mother issues. “ _He made an impression_.” Sparing Olin, even after she found out it was he, through his Focus, who made it possible for Helis to find his way to Mother’s Heart… thanking Rost, for everything, telling him that if she survived after the battle of Meridian she’d find Elizabet’s grave, then telling him goodbye in case she didn’t make it. Leaving his memorial, tucked away beside the entrance to their home, Aloy decided she would never return. _Home. To think he built all this... alone. So many memories. It's not home anymore, not without Rost. There's nothing for me here anymore._

Despite herself, Aloy felt tears trace their way down her face, leaving pale tracks in the smoke and grime that still lingered on her skin. Not a moment too soon, she had turned left into the narrow corridor at the end of the street and was met with an open door looking into a richly-furnished great room. “Oh, right. Forgot there was only one way I was getting in here.” Activating her Focus, Aloy scanned the apartment out of habit to ensure there were no unsavory characters lurking in the shadows of the house before entering, heaving the heavy door up onto its frame behind her in a haphazard attempt at privacy.

Inside, everything was the same as how she had left it the morning before. “Has it only been a day?” she wondered out loud, trudging up the short flight of stairs to the wide bed. She thought about splashing water on her face to try to remove some of the dirt that was still caked on, but decided against this as she was afraid the shock would make her more alert, keeping her from the one thing she wanted most: sleep.

Aloy propped her bow against the nightstand and unceremoniously began stripping off her armor, dropping it at the foot of the bed along with her undershirt, tunic and leggings, making a face as the smell of sour sweat mingled with oil. These, she decided, were to be tossed to the side to be taken care of later, and without a sound, she slid beneath the blankets and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I originally had this chapter as part of a really, really big one, but instead I decided to break it up into three chapters, and unfortunately they're all relatively short. Again. Sorry (:


	6. Compare and Contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avad makes an announcement! Erend gets grumpy! Then Erend gets blindsided!

Erend was still with Avad at the palace, going over inventory and trade routes in a proactive effort to make sure the rebuilding of Meridian wouldn’t catch any snags. Though he was used to long days and nights of combat training and military campaigns with little to no sleep, Erend’s eyelids were heavy as he struggled to remain awake. This was important work that could not wait, and he knew it would be better to at least get a head start… but _damn_ , he was tired. 

“Your Radiance,” the captain half-yawned, “I hate to be rude, but it’s so, _so_ late and I’m afraid that if we continue without catching some rest we won’t be able to follow through with the restorations to the city. Besides, as honored as I am to be involved in this process… I’m not really a thinker or a planner when it comes to logistics and infrastructure.” Avad leaned forward, putting his elbows on the low table and picking at his fingernails. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. We need to be in the right frame of mind, free of any weariness and distractions. It’s a good thing Aloy left when she did, I suppose.” There was an obvious look of confusion on Erend’s face. 

“You and I have known each other for a long time, my friend. I’ve watched you evolve from a scrappy upstart, swinging around a big hammer for the hell of it, to a responsible commander with great integrity, looked up to by his men.” Avad stood to look out over the valley beyond his  throne for a moment before turning back to Erend, a look of solemnity in his eyes. “I know I’ve been… conspicuous with my feelings towards Aloy. And I also realize that, in my grief, I’ve been trying to fill the void in my heart since Ersa’s death—” Without thinking, Erend clenched his fists and began to rise, but Avad moved to head him off, holding his hands out plaintively. “— and after seeing her tonight, I now know how wrong and selfish that was. I know Aloy will never see me in that way; it would be unfair to her to try to persuade her otherwise… it would also be unfair to you.”

Stunned, the only thing the Oseram could think to do was stand and stare dumbly at his boots, unable to think of anything to say other than, “Unfair to me?” Avad returned to his seat and sighed heavily. “Yes. To start, I have been sullying Ersa’s memory, comparing her and Aloy together. Not that it isn’t an apt comparison, but Ersa was her own person, and,” the king cleared his throat before continuing, “I loved her for that. Anyway, don’t think I haven’t noticed how the two of you interact with each other, you are… clearly very taken with her. Erend, you and I are as close as brothers, and because of my respect for you and for Aloy, I yield to you. She would never choose me, but you…”

“There’s no point, Avad,” Erend stammered, running a hand through his mohawk, “when she doesn’t look at me even remotely in that way. Yeah, she’s incredible and a fiery force of nature, but to her there’s no way I’m anything more than an ally, so far from being in her league.” 

“For someone with such excellent instincts, you truly are an idiot, you know that right? I’m not just talking about you, I’m also referring to Aloy. I’ve seen the two of you out on the parapet and walking through town. I could recognize the look she had in her eyes anywhere, that distant longing. It was the same look Ersa would get—“ “ _Okay_ , that’s enough. Look, we’re both exhausted, the sun will be coming up in a few hours and, you know what? I never want to have this conversation again. Thank you, for Aloy’s sake, for making the decision to be a little less creepy and dropping the whole Ersa-Aloy thing. Really appreciate it.”

Erend stuffed his gloves in a pocket and slung his maul over his shoulder, but before he could pass beyond the threshold of the throne room, Avad had one final comment.

“Perhaps it was not my place to comment on your personal life, but I am not the only one who sees the spark between the two of you. And as an Oseram, you should know a thing or two about sparks. Go home, tend to your wounds and sleep well, my friend, there is much to be done in the coming days.” Mock-bowing, Erend showed himself out, leaving the Sun-king behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of that initially-long chapter.
> 
> I always had this idea of Avad being the one to chase after Aloy, but I didn't want to keep kicking a dead horse, so I had him be an adult and be a good bro.


	7. Traces in the Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erend gets home after a long time away and cleans up. You're not getting any more than that.

Although the captain of the Vanguard traditionally lodged with the troops in designated quarters near the palace, Erend preferred to maintain a residence just outside the markets. He liked the accessibility of the area and the constant flow of movement, but tonight, there were no merchants in their stalls or citizens running errands and he felt uneasy being alone with just his thoughts. Avad hit the nail on the head when he called Erend out on his affections for Aloy, but was uncomfortable with, apparently, how obvious he had been. Varl had a pretty firm grasp, of course, but that was because he also was vying for her attention and Erend doubted he would just walk up to Aloy and say, “ _Oh, by the way, this huge blockhead has feelings for you, how funny is that?_ ” 

Okay, given the opportunity, maybe he would. However, the Sun-king must have been mistaken to say there was a “spark” between the two of them. At most, it was a dull, one-sided flicker. 

Erend reached his house and felt around the top of the door frame for his key, a habit he put himself into after too many inebriated evenings and missing keys and lectures from his sister. Unlocking the door, he realized how long it had been since he actually stayed here. After he returned, most of his nights were spent in the barracks with his men in preparation for the standoff against the Eclipse, and a significant layer of dust had settled on nearly every surface. “Wow, that long.” He ran a finger along the window sill beside the door, disturbing the dust it his wake. “If it took a couple of months for this to show up, it can wait a few more days to get cleaned.” Erend locked the heavy door behind him and hung his maul in its designated place on the adjacent wall, looking around his modest home and finding everything in its place, a great comfort after the events of the day. 

Unfastening and shrugging out of his heavy armor, Erend carefully laid it out piece by piece on the wide window seat opposite his bed and catalogued any rips and tears in the leather or cracks in the iron links and fastenings. Finding his armor to be in decent condition, he moved to the dresser across the room to stand in front of a polished silver mirror and wash basin, and used the hand pump to bring water in from the reservoir so he could wash away the acrid accumulation of sweat, blood, and smoke. He gingerly pulled his shirt over his head and rolled his shoulders, glad to be free of the cloth adhered to his numerous lacerations and burns, and lit the lamp next to the basin to get a better look at what he had to work with.

His face was overall unscathed, save for a shallow cut extending from his left temple down along his jawline that would heal easily on its own. The rest of his body, however, did not fare so well, and he knew these new wounds would leave marks to match the ones he already had. 

A deep and jagged gash ran under and across both shoulder blades, splitting the skin but stopping just shy of piercing muscle. _Glinthawk_. Claw marks mapped out a new landscape across his broad chest, criss-crossing with preexisting scars. _Sawtooth_. A deep purple bruise blossomed along his abdomen from where something had swatted him away. _Corruptor_. Stripping away his breeches, he found uniform burn marks marred his thighs where his armor gapped, leaving his legs exposed. He pondered for a moment, before deciding he had gotten too close to the overheat exhaust from the deathbringer. Countless other, but significantly smaller, injuries peppered his body and he knew that there would be no keeping up with those, as if he were to try to attend to every single wound, he would never leave his house.

Convinced he had taken no damage that he could not recover from, Erend cupped his hands full of water and splashed it across his face and neck, the cold refreshing and bracing. He found a soft piece of cloth and used it to dab at the blood and dirt, carefully cleaning it away before scrubbing off the sweat where the skin was unbroken. Opening up a small chest on the dresser, he pulled out several rolls of cloth bandages and a tin of medicinal salve made of Hintergold and went to work cleaning and doctoring his wounds. Satisfied he was relatively clean and thoroughly bandaged, he climbed into bed, settling into the familiar man-shaped divot in the mattress. Erend laid with his hands crossed over his chest, careful to not disturb his dressings, and stared at the ceiling, watching particles of dust float by in the lamplight. _I wonder… if Aloy cares about dust. If she were to show up one day, I’m sure she’d bothered at my lack of housekeeping. Would she say anything? Or would she be polite and try to not pay attention to the piles of the stuff hanging out everywhere?_ He decided he wouldn’t be able to sleep unless he put this internal debate to bed, so he lit another lamp, made sure the windows were shuttered, and began cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third part of that big, broken-up chapter, and I don't care what y'all say, I love this chapter. I think it's my favorite one.  
> I was listening to "Pants" by Lemuria and it just came to me, I don't know why. I just love it so much.
> 
> Also, I didn't intend for there to be such a big contrast between Aloy and Erend's methods of unwinding/getting ready for bed. I wouldn't have pegged Erend as a guy to be as careful with his gear, and I definitely wouldn't have thought Aloy would just discard her clothes after how Rost drilled his principles and everything into her... but I like how the difference played out between the two.


	8. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splish-splash, bang-crash- you'll figure it out.

_Darkness enveloped Aloy as she fell, her fingers reaching for a handhold but instead grasping only air. With a splash, she hit the surface of the water below, suffocated by the frigid waves and paralyzed with fear. “Where am I?” Fighting towards the surface, she broke free and gasped, reaching for her Focus but realizing it was not affixed to her temple, panicking as she struggled to tread water. After what seemed like an eternity of scrabbling for solid ground, Aloy caught the edge of the bank and heaved herself up, shivering and blue from the cold._

_Disoriented, she squinted against the darkness in an attempt to collect her bearings and after her eyes had marginally acclimated, she realized she was in the ruins Old Ones’ bunker— where she found her first Focus. Steadying herself, she found her way further into the remains of the old world, relying on her memory to serve her. Aloy came to the staircase that lead down into the control facility and started to descend, when a familiar voice, though cold, spoke from the blackness that surrounded her._

_“I thought I told you to stay away from here.” Rost. “You were always a terrible listener; I’m surprised you made it as far as you did before you killed me.” Frantically searching around but unable to see, Aloy cried out, “Where are you?! What do you want me to do? I can’t find you! I’m— I’m sorry! Rost, I’m so sorry, please—“ A sound reminiscent of the sonic blast from a Longleg tinged with an insidious metallic reverberation pierced her mind and caused her to collapse into the railing, clutching at and covering her ears as a feeble means to block the sound out. Unable to take anymore, Aloy began to scream, but the sound stopped just as quickly as it had begun. Tentatively, she stood, still holding the rail to steady herself. Another voice emanated from the emptiness behind her, “You should have died along with that pitiful man. At least he perished in the sun… you shall forever be lost in shade.” “Helis!” She spun around, but to no avail, as she was met with only a black void. A third voice, this time from inside her head, chilled Aloy to her very core. “Entity… has not prevented extermination, only delayed the inevitable. Entity has stopped nothing.”_

_The deafening noise once again erupted and threatened to split Aloy’s skull as it increased in volume and intensity. Once again collapsing to her knees, Aloy curled into the fetal position and waited to die… but the sound only persisted and she could only scream._

Aloy bolted upright, drenched in a cold sweat, a scream dying in her throat. She scrabbled at the at her Focus and scanned the the room but saw only the digital grid around her. Shaking, Aloy sat upright in the bed with the sheets tangled around her body as it dawned her she had been having a nightmare, and she inhaled deeply in an effort to slow her heart rate. “Just… just a dream. It was just a dream. I’m okay,” Aloy fell limply back onto the mattress and laid there, trying to make sense what it was she just saw. She knew that dreams were just her mind’s way of trying to make sense of what has happened in her waking life, and she had more than enough to process. 

Shoving the nightmare to the far recesses of her mind, Aloy laid back and closed her eyes, annoyed that she had woken before first light. Her sleep had been restful, aside from the dream, but she knew that she would not be able to drift back to sleep, no matter how comfortable the wide bed was. She decided, however, to rise after remembering she had stripped and climbed into bed without washing, and felt an obligation to bathe before even standing near someone. Aloy stood and stretched, wincing at the tightness in her back and legs and at the stretching of newly-formed scabs as she pulled the sheet around her and trod downstairs. As much as she was looking forward to tending to her wounds and getting rid of the dried sweat and blood that seemed to be _everywhere_ , she was most excited about washing her hair.

Aloy looked beneath the tub for the coal bed that would heat up her bath water, but instead was delighted to remember that Olin lived in considerable luxury: hot water was pumped in from a natural hot spring through an aqueduct beneath the streets, meaning with the turn of a spigot, she would not have to wait in a stranger’s home in the nude for much longer. The large tub even had a drain in the bottom of it, and with the pull of a plug the used water would flow away to be used for irrigation in the royal maizelands instead of having to be bailed out and dumped outside… something the people of Meridian would surely disapprove of. Giddy with girlish excitement for such an opulent experience, Aloy rummaged through the cabinets for soaps and towels, not entirely sure what to look for. Used to having to spend half a morning heating a bath and making soap with ash and animal fats, then having to remove the water bucket-by-bucket after partially drying off and shrugging on her furs to keep from freezing, Aloy decided this was one extravagance she could find herself getting used to.

Giving time for the water to fill the deep metal basin, Aloy found bottles of pleasant-smelling hair oils and delicate flakes of petal-shaped soaps, plush towels, and a tray of something that looked good for scrubbing away months-old grime. Aloy climbed into the tub and slowly sank down with her knees to her chest, the water just under her chin. With the steam rising, she began removing the beads and ties that held her braids in place, gently untangling them as she worked. With her hair free and around her shoulder, Aloy submerged herself completely to let the caked-on filth soften before scrubbing her hair clean.

It took emptying and refilling the tub three times to get completely clean, and while Aloy felt bad for wasting so much water when there were so many others who were starting their day with much less, she felt even better mentally and physically after washing away the remnants of the battle for the Spire. She wrapped herself in one of the towels and went back upstairs to dress her wounds and head out to join the others in the reconstruction of the western part of the city. There was only one troubling gash across her right flank that needed the skin pulled together with some thick sutures and left her gait stiff, but the power armor she made using the suit found in the bunker had taken the majority of the damage, something she would praise All-Mother for delivering to her if she were a better Nora. “ _My armor”_ , she groaned, remembering she had thrown it aside, “It’s… I can’t wear this. They'll make me an outcast again once they smell it. But…” Aloy opened up an ornate wardrobe and poked around inside, hoping that Olin’s wife Enasha was of similar size and build. Being careful to avoid damaging any of the expensive-looking dresses, she found towards the back a practical-looking long-sleeved silk bodice, dyed a shade of blue close to the color of the midnight sky, that gathered up on the sides. There was also an assortment of pants, ranging from the billowy silks that seemed to be a popular choice for the more _active_ women of the city to plain leather leggings not dissimilar to her own. 

Aloy chose what was familiar and loosened the laces before pulling them on and was pleased to find they fit well, and was picking up the blouse when the front door to the house was knocked inward with a smash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aloy NEEDED some pampering for herself and yeah, awful timing, but I would've done the same damn thing.


	9. Audacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varl makes his intentions known, Aloy is less than appreciative.

“What the fuck?! I thought— hey, Aloy, are you in? I didn’t mean to break the door down, it looked like it was fixed…” Erend sheepishly took a step past the entryway as Aloy picked herself off the floor after dropping into a combat roll and hurriedly pulled the top over her head and down her body, calling out,“Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” as she descended the staircase. “I did, that’s the problem. Did you just prop the door back up against the frame? I could’ve fixed it for…” His voice trailed off when Aloy came into view and his mouth fell slack. He’d never seen her wear anything but armor and animal skins and a chip on her shoulder, but now she looked refreshed, even refined as her copper hair fell in loose waves about her shoulders, complemented by the deep blue she wore. 

“You look…” Erend wanted to say beautiful, but decided against it, thinking it’d be inappropriate. “Clean.” _Oh, yes, much better._ Aloy laughed, “Oh, so you noticed? That much of an improvement?” She picked up her boots and looked at him, a smile playing on her lips. “I’m joking, Erend. I was disgusting. Let me put these on and we can get a head start and get to the eastern gate before the streets are swarmed.” “Actually, that’s why I came to get you. It’s well into the afternoon, I left the rebuild site to check on you and make sure you were okay. No one wanted to wake you after everything you’ve done for us.”

“What! How can it be so late? All I’ve done is clean myself up.” _With three consecutive baths that lasted who knows how long_. Aloy pursed her lips together, choosing not to share how she allowed so much time to pass by. Erend laughed, putting the pieces together, “Hey, it’s fine. Everyone deserves a break every once in a while, especially you. You’ve earned more downtime than anyone,” Erend toed the downed door and was quiet as Aloy pulled her boots on, not sure of how to fill the silence until she stood next to him and sighed. “I guess we should make our way to go see Avad, but after last night I’m a little hesitant to go.” With a slight smirk, Erend replied, “Well, I believe you’ll find that Avad’s decided against persuading you to become his Sun-queen.” Aloy arched her brow, “What? What does that mean?” “I, uh… we had a conversation last night about how… I reminded him that Ersa still mattered and no one would ever be able to take her place.”

Not saying a word, Aloy gathered that Erend was still uncomfortable talking about his late sister’s romance with Avad and felt a pang of guilt for being the “replacement”, but as far as she could tell, Erend held no ill will towards her and was sympathetic regarding Avad’s unwanted attention… though, hopefully with Erend’s news, she wouldn’t have to worry about that any longer. Without hardly any effort, Erend picked the heavy wood door up and set it aside, reminding himself to repair it for Aloy later, and stepped aside to allow her to exit the house.

The people of Meridian were already back to the markets and bustling around the city, but more in a manner of anticipation of another attack, on edge in case they had to run. Despite an official statement from the palace, the Carja were still highly fearful of machines breaching the city. They had endured the Liberation of Meridian and the Carja civil war, and now had once again been threatened, but this time by something they had no knowledge of, and they were terrified by the unknown. There were some who approached Aloy and Erend in thanks, grasping hands and exchanging weary smiles, but most eyes were cast downward, keeping to themselves and keeping busy. She could not blame them. As the pair rounded a corner, headed for the bridge leading to the eastern wall, a voice called out her name. Erend rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath.

“Aloy! I’ve been looking for you, no one would tell me where you were staying.” Varl jogged over to her, completely ignoring the scowling Oseram. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you… do you have a minute?” He looked pointedly at Erend. “Alone?”

“Uh, sure,” Aloy turned to Erend, who just nodded and continued towards the eastern gate. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?” “Yeah, of course, we just… haven’t had a lot of time to discuss your plans for when you’ll be returning to the Embrace, and I wanted to help you figure it out.”

Taken aback over the question, Aloy stumbled over her words. “Oh. Varl, I really haven’t had time to…” She paused, giving the brave the chance to take charge of the conversation. “I’ve put a lot of thought into this, and I don’t think it’d be good for you to stay here. It wouldn’t be right, not when the Nora will be looking to you for guidance.”

She scoffed at his words. “The Nora don’t need me, Varl. Not now, and they certainly didn’t before the Proving. They aren’t my people, they’re yours, and I can’t ever think of a time until recently when your people were ever kind to outsiders.” “Things are different now! Everyone looks up to you, the Anointed, because All-Mother spoke to you! We all watched in awe as you emerged from—“

“Enough. That’s enough.” Aloy took a step back and squared her shoulders. “You do _not_ know what ‘All-Mother’ is. You don’t know what’s inside that mountain. You don’t know who, or even _what_ I am.” 

“But I’d like to. I want to take that time and try to make you see that I’m not like Lansra or Bast or Resh, or any of the others who shunned you,” Varl closed the distance between them and took a hold of her arm. “I’m different from them. I want— I want you to come back to the Sacred Land. With me. We’ll gain new ground and change things in Mother’s Watch. You’re the perfect person to help make these changes, to set an example to look towards in times of strife, like now. Besides,” Varl shuffled his feet, suddenly bashful, “I care about you, Aloy, and I’m trying to make you see that,” Aloy’s brow furrowed but she didn’t move. His words echoed those of Avad’s, though Varl’s tone was more demanding, more aggressive. 

“I understand you want to help the Carja, but you don’t owe anything to them. I can’t imagine why you’d want to stay in a place where the people value jewels and status above the wellbeing of those lesser than them. It’s unnatural. You belong in the Embrace… you belong with me.” Aloy glared at him, her eyes cold. “… You’re telling me where I _belong_? That I belong to the Nora— Varl, you can’t be serious. I like you, I do, but I don’t think you understand what you’re asking of me.” She watched Varl’s jaw clench beneath his skin, but continued and kept her voice steady. “I think you should go back to Mother’s Watch with the others. Soon. Worry about your own people, because I’m not one of them.”

She turned to walk away but Varl adjusted his grip and held on hard. “I don’t think you know the implications of what you just said. You may be Teersa’s favorite, but once the others hear that the Anointed has abandoned them, they won’t be so quick to welcome you back and not much of what I say will have any merit.” The Titian huntress shoved him away from her, pulling her arm from his grasp and set her jaw. “Then I’m glad that I grew up an outcast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to drive home just how out of place both Aloy and Varl are, just in general.  
> In Aloy's case, she obviously grew up out of place. Duh. Varl throwing his business in her face and being so aggressive about it pushes her even further away from anything she had with him.  
> As for Varl, he's so far out of his element and yeah, in my head, he's used to being top-dog back home and he's trying to convey that and... this is the road I'm making him travel down. We'll see how it goes.


	10. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erend reflects on his feelings. (:

_I really can’t stand that guy. You’d think he’s had enough time to bother Aloy, can’t he just… ugh. I don’t like this._

Erend made his way to the eastern wall and walked among the men setting up the tents, doing his best to pay attention to what was going on and answer questions but try as he might, he couldn’t shake the dark cloud looming over him. Erend was jealous, and he was finally beginning to admit that to himself. 

Not able to stand it any longer, he grabbed one of his more responsible men and made him the day’s supervisor and threw his gloves to the ground and, in a huff, stormed off to the markets. The jealousy rising within him was a new feeling that did not sit well with him, and the only thing the Oseram could think to do was one of the few things he felt he could do best: drink.

Upon arrival, Erend was pleased to find that his usual hole-in-the-wall tavern still had its doors open and that several patrons were milling around inside, making it one of the livelier places in the city despite the destruction and alarm surrounding it. He walked in and sat at a table in a dark corner, away from the windows and away from the other guests and nodded at the barkeep. Erend propped his elbows up on the worn wooden tabletop and buried his face in his hands, sighing deeply. “The damage so bad you need a drink?” He picked his head up and was met by another Oseram, a woman. “Uh, sorry?” She laughed teasingly and set a large tankard down in front of him. “The western side of the city? It’s that bad? I only ask because I’ve heard you’re the one in charge over there.”

He scratched his chin, careful to not disturb the newly-formed scab that ran along his jawline. “Oh, yeah, it’s looking rough over there, but… nothing that can’t be cleaned up and repaired…” Erend trailed off and stared into his ale, fiddling with the handle. The Oseram woman leaned over the table, her voice low, “You look like you could use some company, and the Captain of the Vanguard should never drink alone. Mind if I—“ “Actually, ah… thank you for the drink, but I’d rather sit alone. Like I said, rough day. But, really, thank you.” She sucked her teeth but nodded in acceptance, casting a look back at him and walking away with a sway of her hips, none of which Erend noticed as he had turned his attention back to the foamy head of his drink.

Erend sipped lightly, withdrawn from the world around him, engrossed with the thoughts churning around in his head. _He told her. He actually told her, and now she’s going to be leaving with him and she’ll be the Anointed and live out the rest of her days in the Embrace. Once she leaves, Varl’ll make sure I never see her again._ He chugged the rest of his drink and replaced the empty mug with a full one, returning to his internal narrative.

 _Why did it have to be him? Hell, why even ask that… why not him? That’s a stupid fucking question. I just— I just can’t get her out of my head. I won’t be able to…_ “What am I even doing here? I don’t want to be drinking. I have to—“He slammed his ale down, splashing it across the table and pushing his chair back to rise to his feet. “I have to tell her!” Looking around, he realized everyone was staring at him. “Oh. Sorry for yelling, but I don’t care. I don’t care!” He threw some shards down on the table, more than enough to pay for his two ales, and began making his way towards Olin’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, I wanted to make this longer but I didn't want to drag it out and fill it with a bunch of fluff.


	11. Picking up the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy's dealing with the aftermath of her argument with Varl, and before Aloy can get so lost inside her own head, Teb comes to the rescue.

Instead of storming back to Olin’s house, Aloy found herself wandering around the demolished western gate lost in thought. She sat herself atop a pile of rubble and played with the broken pieces, fiddling with them before tossing them away, her fury mellowing to bitterness with each piece she cast aside. 

As she stewed she began to throw each new chunk of rock and wood with a little more force than the last, finally rising to her feet and hurling the debris as hard as she could, her voice rising in her throat like a battle cry. “Who does he think he is? What kind of person does that? If he thinks he can just _tell_ me what I need to be doing— I don’t even know what I need to be doing! ‘Aloy, you need to come back with me; Aloy, you’re the _savior_ of the _Nora_ ; Aloy—‘“ 

“Aloy!” She whipped her head around, a slab of concrete gripped in her fist and ready to fly, but she caught herself when she saw a friendly face. “Oh, Teb!” She dropped her rock and kicked it away. “I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else. I, ah, was just letting off steam.” “It’s okay, I’m just glad you looked before you threw,” Teb laughed nervously, “I was speaking with Namman when we saw you rush by and I thought I’d see if you were okay.”

Aloy sighed, feeling foolish. “It’s… Teb, have you ever felt like you were trying and working towards something, only to get to the very end and realize it’s just not what you thought it’d be? Or what you wanted?” Her friend chuckled, a tinkling laugh. “Do you remember the first time we ever met? I was running the brave trails and I fell into that herd of watchers? I thought I was going to die there, but you saved me, plain and simple. I got a tongue lashing back at the village afterwards for trying to thank you, but that didn’t mean anything to me. I’d always felt out of place, but to be forbidden to express my gratitude to someone who rescued me from certain death? That made me realize… maybe I’m not cut out to be a Nora. Plus,” Teb shrugged, “I also learned the hard way I wasn’t meant to be a brave. Actually, I was banned from running the trails, too slow and too much of a liability. But here I am, in the Sundom! The most amazing place I’ve ever seen! And you know what? Despite everything that’s happened, I’m glad to be here. You’ve helped open my eyes to life past the Embrace, and it’s beautiful. All the different kinds of people, landscapes, all of it.”

“Teb, I don’t know what to say, except now it’s my turn to thank you. You’ve been… the best friend that I’ve ever had, that I’ll probably ever have… I’ve never had a lot of friends, so… thank you.” Teb smiled and moved forward, opening his arms in a hug and gave her a warm squeeze. “Aloy, you’ve got friends everywhere! Vanasha was raving about you before the machines swarmed the ridge, and that Carja girl from the lodge? Only had good things to say. And then there’s Varl—“ 

“ _Ugh_ , the last person I want to think about,” Aloy plopped back down to the rubble and sat cross-legged, Teb following suit and sat across from her. “Is that why you were single-handedly clearing out the wreckage? Want to talk about it?” After a long pause, she began relaying what Varl had said about wanting her to return to the Embrace with him, how the Nora would need her, and how he told her that she belonged with him.

Teb sat and thought a moment. “I’m very sorry that’s happened. No one deserves to be talked to that way, least of all you, after everything you’ve done to protect the Nora. While I disagree with the way he made his intentions known, I can’t disagree with his reasoning,” Aloy widened her eyes in surprise. “What do you mean?” “Isn’t it obvious? You saved us, Aloy. You were made a Seeker, you helped many of the tribespeople before the entire Embrace knew your name, you stopped the Derangement— those machines could have destroyed everything, but you stopped them! Of course the Nora named you the Anointed! But still…” He stood and extended a hand out towards Aloy, “That doesn’t give anyone the right to make demands of you, or anyone. You didn’t have to do any of those things, you chose to because you’re a good person. Varl is wrong to think you have an obligation to the Nora, or to _him_ , and you have every right to walk away from that life. If you do, let me know, and I’ll follow you.”

Aloy took his hand as he helped her to her feet with a smile. She had no reply for his kindness, and while she felt undeserving, she was grateful all the same.

The position of the sun told them that evening was quickly approaching. _The entire day wasted because of a bath and an argument_. “I think I’d better go check on Erend, we were supposed to go see Avad—“ seeing Teb’s confused look, she clarified, “— the Sun-King, but I got, uh, caught-up,” Teb touched her arm a moment in understanding. “Hey, it’s okay. I was going to meet someone over at the Shrine of Kings… the Carja really do have beautiful statues.” A dreamy look crossed Teb’s face. “If you need to talk, I’m always there. Besides, it looks like you have another, sturdier shoulder to lean on in Erend.” Aloy shot him a bewildered look but Teb just smiled and turned away, leaving Aloy feeling bashful, though much better than she had been when he found her.

Aloy had been so inside her own head for so long that talking to Teb about even just what had happened with Varl had been extremely cathartic. Of course, there had been others who checked in on her occasionally, but that was more to solve an immediate problem than to see how she was _really_ holding up. However, people like Talanah, Avad, Erend… _Erend_! She had been so lost in anger, and then thought, that she lost track of time and it had been who-knows-how-long it had been since she left him on the way to the eastern wall. _I have to find him and apologize_ , she decided, and set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been trying to figure out for a while how to get Teb in this story, and here we are. AND I have big plans for him. Big, cute plans.


	12. Always Rushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy's work is never done-- an old enemy threatens Meridian.

In a rush, Erend threw open the door to the tavern and burst outside, tripping over the door jamb in his haste. He knew he looked like an idiot, but he didn’t care, all he knew was that he had to find Aloy before she would be forever missing from his life, at home in the Embrace.

The people in the streets passed by him in blurs of color and he barely registered bumping into several of them as he hurried towards Olin’s, a glint of panic growing in his eyes as he realized he could possibly be making a mistake by coming on too strong and driving Aloy away. “She’s got to hear me out, just once, before she’s gone.” It seemed to take an eternity to make it halfway across the city, and his heart quickened as he rounded the left turn to the corridor leading to Aloy’s temporary residence. Before he could call out, Erend’s voice died in his throat as he saw the open entryway, the door still off to the side. _She’s not here,_ he thought, _I’m either too late or she hasn’t come back._

Unsure what to do, he lingered outside the doorway, restlessly changing from leaning against the adjacent wall to pacing in short circles, looking over his shoulder at every footstep that came close enough to echo off the stonework. Finally, he looked inside and decided to repair the broken door, resigned to wait.

Across the city, Aloy was jogging back to the rebuild site, hurrying to catch Erend before he left for the day. Skidding around the corner heading to the tents, her eyes scanned for the tall Vanguard, ears straining to pick up his booming voice, but she heard nor saw any trace of him. She milled around, weaving in and out of the men working on cleaning up for the evening before tapping a sweating Oseram on the shoulder. “Uh, sorry, but can you tell me where Erend is?” He burly man looked her up and down, smirking. “Sorry ma’am, but he took off a while ago, and he seemed pissed as hell. You may want to check the taverns, or something.” “You mean you have no idea where your captain went?” “Look, like I said, all I know is that he left looking pretty steamed. Wasn’t about to ask him any questions, especially not when he’s got his iron on.”

_He’s not here… probably doesn’t want to see me. Not that I blame him, I wouldn’t want to see me, either._ Aloy, feeling sorry for herself, wandered around the edges of the eastern wall and tried to count the innumerable bootprints in the dirt. 

Aloy removed her Focus and held it in her fingers, flipping it over and over, feeling suddenly alone. “Elizabet. Did she feel so alone when she left the bunker? I bet she didn’t sit around feeling sorry for herself.” Replacing the tiny machine, she pulled up the interface to access Elizabet’s journals, selecting “Gaia Log: 3 Feb 2065 R”.

Before tears could well up in her eyes as she listened, her Focus honed in on a figure approaching her from behind. She turned, once again face-to-face with the King’s spy-turned-advisor at a time most inconvenient for her. He bobbed in a quick but polite bow. “Aloy, I hope I haven’t caught you at a bad time, but there is a matter of utmost importance we must speak of,” The tenseness in his face and the hardness of his eyes told Aloy this was more than a conversation about where to house the displaced citizens. “It’s Dervahl. He’s escaped his confinement in the Claim, and if my sources are correct, he’s planning… well, complete devastation. If I’m right, he means to eradicate all Carja and those Oseram who are allies to us.” 

“How did he escape? What does he plan on doing?” Marad betrayed his usual composer by clenching his jaw, the muscle tensing and relaxing. “One of the men I had sent to escort him at his trial and subsequent imprisonment was a mole, a traitor to the crown. I imagine he paid off some rather important people to perhaps leave his cell unlocked after a time.” Aloy bit the inside of her cheek and spoke low, “Does Erend know? Avad?” “No, no, and I advise they not be told quite yet. If Avad were notified, he would increase the guard presence in and around Meridian, further fueling the panic that’s still hovering over the city. And, if Erend knew… he was inches away from killing Dervahl on the steps of Avad’s throne. What do you think would happen if he found out Dervahl’s sympathizers enabled his escape? Do you think he would still show mercy?” 

Aloy sighed and dropped her head back. “No, you’re right. Blood would be on his hands,” She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm. “What needs to be done?” With a solemn look and an apologetic tone, Marad touched Aloy’s shoulder. “I hate to ask anything of you, but last heard, Dervahl and a contingency of his followers were headed for The Cut. I don’t know what they’re planning, even that information is hidden from me. I only know they have several days’ head-start. It is imperative you move now while there’s still a chance to catch them,” Marad began to turn to walk away but paused before leaving, “There is no time for goodbyes. You’ll find a contact of mine in Brightmarket, she’ll be there to meet you with supplies and to accompany you on this most important task.”

The sun was low in the sky, touching the horizon, and Aloy found herself alone outside the eastern gate. Panicked at the thought of embarking yet again on a journey of life and death, she thought about just running away, letting everyone believe that she had died in the wilderness at the hands of some unknown assailant. _No,_ she thought, _I couldn’t do that. Rost would call that the pinnacle of cowardice. Erend would… Erend! I have to tell him, at least, that I’m leaving. But if Dervahl really is planning on leaving Meridian a stain in the earth…_ Aloy clenched her fist and let out a cry of frustration, holding her pounding head in her hands. _I just want to be normal. I just want to live a good life… but could I do that knowing I left the fate of these people in the hands of a lunatic?_

She looked over her shoulder at the small city of tents, at all the hard work, and decided she couldn’t ignore Marad’s request. She had to go. With one last look at the gate to the city, Aloy turned on her heel to navigate down to Brightmarket, tears biting at her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! If anyone was wondering if I had died or given up on working on my fanfic, I have not. I started a new job and the training schedule was insane, and had absolutely zero time to work on anything fun. ): But, I'm back to a normal schedule for the time being, and I'm excited to keep working on writing!


	13. Gone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's gone, Erend sees red, Marad understands.

Blameless Marad navigated his way across the city, eyes darting around as if some unseen enemy were lurking within the shadows, ready to strike right from under his nose. The amber-eyed spy wound in and out of the streets and around corners, cutting through alleyways until he spotted Erend, asleep in the corner on the stoop of Olin’s home. Marad cleared his throat, but Erend’s head did not rise, his chin resting on his chest. 

Prodding him with the toe of his boot, he was finally able to rouse the Oseram, who woke with a soft snort, throwing his head back in alarm. “Huh? I’m up, I’m up. Aloy?” Erend rubbed his eyes into focus. “No, you’re not Aloy. Marad? What are you doing? It’s, uh, very late, and—“ “And you’re sleeping in the street, but that’s another question for another time. I have a pressing matter to discuss with you. Is this residence secure?”   
  
Confused, Erend looked up and around as he staggered to his feet. “Well, yeah. I mean, I know I was sleeping but it’s not like anyone could’ve snuck past me.” Marad shot him a look and opened the door, with Erend following close behind in complete bewilderment. 

Bolting the door, and pacing the house up and down the stairs to ensure they were, without a doubt, alone, Marad stood close to Erend and spoke in a fierce whisper.

“Aloy is not returning. Not for a while, at least. Now, there are things we need to address—“ “Whoa, whoa, hold on, what do you mean? She’s not coming back? Where is she going?” Erend gasped, “No. No, it’s Varl, I know it. He talked to her, and she’s going back to the Embrace, and—“ “Erend, are you quite done, or are you just drunk? If you would simply shut up and have a seat, I will tell you everything. Or, everything I am able, rather.”

Silenced and slightly offended, Erend took a seat on the low sofa and waited, his expression one of annoyance and dismay.

“There has been a… development, in the Claim. Before you even think of opening your mouth to blather on about how you’d know what was going on in your homeland, you must remember my position to know the unknown. You must understand that I have thought long about revealing any of this to you, but because I know you act with _honor_ and because of your position with the Oseram, I feel as if I must fill you in.” 

Erend opened his palms. “That’s a very long way of you saying you’re gonna tell me what the fuck is going on.”

“Tactful as always. Before I reveal anything, you must swear to me you will not do anything… rash.” Erend, still sleep-drunk, raised a hand in pledge, thinking to himself that Marad was taking whatever he was going on about way too seriously.

“Dervahl still has followers, and he has escaped. The man I sent with him to ensure there was no trickery afoot was a mole, and I had no way of knowing. He must have been paid handsomely.” Marad watched as Erend dropped his head into his hands, suddenly awake and quaking with rage, and continued. “He and his faction have several days’ start on us and are headed for The Cut.” With his face still covered, Erend could only mumble. “What… what the fuck, Marad? I watched him, in his cell, beaten within an inch of his life… and you’re telling me he was just let out one day? He just walked out without a _fucking word_?!” He was yelling now, and Marad did nothing to quiet him. “What about Aloy? What does she have to do with any of this?” The captain saw Marad’s sorry expression, and in that instant he knew, and he rose to his feet to stand inches away from the king’s spy.

“You sent Aloy, after everything she’s done, after all the errands she’s been sent out on, to clean up your mess? Your fucking mess that you couldn’t follow through on, you piece of shit. You sent her alone, to die at the hands of someone who has already sent men to kill her— he killed my sister!” Erend was so close that spittle landed on Marad’s face, and taking a fistful of his robes, he shoved him away. Marad did not attempt to move closer in an act of consolation or apology, but instead stood his ground. He knew that Erend was angry, was suffering at the thought of the man who killed his sister— who could have killed Aloy— was roaming free and plotting something sinister, planning retaliation.

“Erend,” Marad started, his voice soft but steady, “Aloy has always had a choice, and she chooses to do good where she is able. Why do you think I approached her first? Because I enjoy watching her work and suffer for others? No, you fool. It is because I know, deep within myself, that she can be trusted to handle this with tact and discretion, two words that do not seem to be within your vocabulary.”

He moved to the door, opening it but lingering in the doorway. “She went knowing that she would have little to no help, knowing that I would not tell you, or even Avad until after she had gone.”

Erend regarded him with a sour look. “Yeah? Tell me why she’d do that.” Marad gave a sad half-smile. “She understood that if Avad knew, word would get out and Meridian would become a riotous frenzy. She also knew that, if I told you, you would be determined to have Dervahl’s head. She wanted no blood on your hands. Should you see her again, my young friend, I suggest you thank her.” With a curt bow, Marad had left, leaving Erend standing in the middle of the great room in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, two chapters in one day! Okay, so I've decided that I am just unable to produce long chapters; I think my max word count is like 1,500, so I apologize for breaking everything up into little pieces. Not meaning to, it's just how I write, I guess.
> 
> Anyway, I'd been focusing a lot on going back and forth between Aloy and Erend and with them being like, "Do I tell him/her? Do I even feel this way?" but now... now I'm slowly getting to the meat of the story. I have it all outlined, it's just a matter of me getting there.
> 
> I hope y'all bear with me as I make this happen! I promise I have good things coming this way.


	14. Taking Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy feels awkward but thankful?

Aloy trudged her way down to Brightmarket, weary of what lies ahead of her, weary of the chaos that had become her life. _This won’t end,_ she thought, _I’ll always be running from one fight and into the next. Someone expendable… no, that’s not true. I know they care about me, I do. I just wish there was someone else to help take some of this off my shoulders._ She stopped in her tracks and shook her head. 

_Why would I want anyone else to go through this? They all have family, friends, things that could be taken away from them. No, I’d rather do this on my than tear someone else away from their lives. Ugh, it’s a long way to The Cut._

She reached the edge of Brightmarket and waited, looking around for Marad’s contact. An approaching figure caught the corner her eye, and activating her Focus, Aloy let out a small chuckle. “Vanasha? Are you… meeting me? Marad sent you?” The dark Carja spy raised her hand in a wave and sashayed over, a bulky-looking pack strung across her shoulders. 

“Hello, little huntress! It feels like it’s been ages since I last saw you, but you look like you’re no worse for wear. By the way, I love your hair like that, very sultry and in-your-face. Mm.” Aloy remembered her tresses were not wound in her signature braids and pushed her hair back behind her ears and away from her face, blushing ever-so-slightly. Vanasha laughed out loud, “You are just adorable when you’re flustered. But come, you have information and I have supplies. Let’s head to the storehouse so we can talk.” 

Again stunned by Vanasha’s bold personality, Aloy followed wordlessly. She could never tell what was beneath the surface of Vanasha’s coquettish exterior, but knew that she was a strong ally and a friend. _This is going to be interesting._

“I figured Marad would have filled you in on what’s going on.” Vanasha slung the heavy pack down onto the floor and began rummaging through it. “Oh, he told me something was going on with a group of rogue Oseram, but aside from his instructions to accompany you, I am completely in the dark.”

Without mincing words, Aloy recounted Marad’s message about Dervahl and the threat once again looming over Meridian, another shadow cast upon the city.

“Hmm,” Vanasha thought out loud, “No wonder he isn’t alerting Avad. I can’t imagine these people going from one disaster to another and handling it well. What do you think, little huntress? Can we afford a night to plan, or shall we just dive right in?” Aloy sighed. “Well, I’ve never really been one for planning…” With a sly grin, Vanasha pulled a bundle wrapped in fabric from the large pack and tossed it at Aloy. “I figured you’d say that, so I have brought you a gift. New armor, courtesy of, well… me. Not that you don’t look fantastic now— I love that shade of blue on you, but this should be more suitable.” 

Aloy unwrapped the bundle and saw her bow, a quiver of arrows and the shield-weaver armor she had cast off after the Spire, but instead of the power cells shimmering on the outside, they were now sewn between two layers of dark leather panelling. Additionally, angular pieces of dark metal interlocked around the sides in a wavy pattern, providing more movement, coverage and durability. New boots were included as well, the shins, toes and heels capped with the same kind of metal as on the body and no heavy fur fringe on the outside as they had been lined internally, leaving them sleek and fitted.

“This is incredible, but how did you get my armor?” Vanasha made a face. “I went to make sure you hadn’t slipped away before I was able to congratulate you and I found out the hard way that your front door wasn’t quite doing its job. I peeked inside, but instead of finding you I was assaulted by your smelly garments discarded in a pile on the floor! I figured you’d need your armor at one point or another, so as thanks I had them scrubbed and some alterations and details added, and none too quickly, as it seems.” “I can’t thank you enough. I hadn’t even thought about—“ “Yes, yes, planning isn’t your strong suit. Let’s get you changed so we can leave.” Vanasha turned to face the corner to allow Aloy some privacy as she stripped and re-dressed. Once the sound of rustling clothes had stopped, she turned back around and smiled. 

“You look good, girl. Part Carja, part brave, all you. I don’t know where you got it from originally, but it’s some serious gear. I have to say, I’m jealous.” The Carja woman removed her cloak to reveal her own skin-baring armor, causing Aloy to laugh. “Uh, have you ever been to The Cut?” “I have not. Is it very cold? We’ll just have to cuddle up for warmth.” Vanasha’s eyes crinkled at the corners, a come-hither smile playing on her lips. As always, she had the last laugh at Aloy’s expense.

“Come on, if I know anything about Dervahl, he’s going to cause a variety of deadly problems. There’s no time to waste,” The spy held the door open. “After you, little huntress. This is one path you know better than most.” Aloy started towards the door, but hesitated. “What’s wrong?” Vanasha asked, a twinge of concern in her voice. The Aloy she had seen before had never shrunk back from a challenge.

Aloy took a deep breath in. “I’m just… heading out again. But it’s okay. Let’s do this.” She slung her bow and quiver across her body, heading out the door and into the moonless night, determination in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Vanasha! I love her. She's a cool character.
> 
> This is kind of a shitty chapter and I tried reworking it buuuut... this is ultimately what I ended up with. Once the ball gets rolling with these two on their adventure it'll get better, I promise.


	15. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erend heads out, Marad knows things, Dervahl sounds sadistic.

Erend bolted from the house, chasing after Marad. “Hold on, you slippery bastard, you can’t just leave, I need more answers!” He reached out to grab Marad’s shoulder, but instead caught a fistful of air and a jab to the gut as the older Carja sidestepped and grabbed Erend’s arm, twisting it behind him while his other hand bladed into his side. “Do not test me, Captain. I did you a courtesy, you should do the same.” Marad released Erend’s arm from his grasp and began to scold him, but stopped as soon as he saw Erend’s face.

While his brows were drawn down and his lips were twisted into a scowl, Erend’s eyes were glassy, full of pain. “At least tell me if she’s really going alone.”

Marad softened and placed a hand on Erend’s shoulder. “No, she’s not alone. She is in good company. My former mentee, Vanasha, is accompanying our huntress. If you’ll recall, she was beside us as the machines swarmed the ridge. Vanasha is more than competent, a strong ally… Erend, Aloy is trying to spare you the pain of dealing with Dervahl again, trying to prevent you from becoming a murderer—“ “He murdered my sister! If he gets the chance, he’ll murder Aloy, he’ll torture her and she’ll be gone. If that happens, nothing’d stop me from tearing him apart with my bare hands, you can be sure of that.” 

“You love her, don’t you?” Marad’s question caught the Oseram completely off-guard, but Erend did not voice his denial. “She knew the risks when she agreed to go. This is not some arbitrary errand I have sent her on. Not even Avad knows Dervahl is loose. Aloy is acting on behalf of everyone whose lives are at stake— again. It was not an easy mission to send her on, but those I can trust are few.” Erend sighed. “Why not send me with her?” “Had the two of you left, what do you think all of Meridian would think? That you abandoned them, in the twilight of disaster. Appearances must be kept up even if things are crumbling behind them.”

Erend stood a moment, thinking to himself before an idea came to him. “How long do you think you can keep an act like that up? How long would it take for Avad to realize something was up?” Marad’s eyes narrowed as he realized what was being asked of him. “Should our Sun-King believe Aloy went back to the Embrace to convene with their Matriarchs, with you and Vanasha as envoys of the Sundom… I suppose that would be the most likely reason for the lot of you to be gone at such a critical time during our renovations.” 

“Good. Make it happen, tell my men whatever you need to to make sure they keep on track. Threaten their lives if you have to, usually works for me.” “Yes, how crude, I can see how that would work for your merry band of Vanguards.”

Cracking his neck side-to-side, Erend left Marad, headed for his own house to pick up his maul and some provisions. “Idiot girl,” he cursed under his breath in an effort to stay light-hearted, “Couldn’t even wait for me, now I’ve got to try to catch up.” _I hope she hasn’t made it past the canyons, otherwise it’ll be hell trying to get eyes on her… for Dervahl’s sake, he’d better hope she’s okay. I’ll take my time killing him if she’s not._

Hundreds of miles away in a cliffside cave, hunkered against the howling wind in stolen, bloodstained furs the Oseram traitor was working on twisting wires together on a small metal disc. Satisfied when the device blinked with a faint blue light, he tossed it aside into a pile of identical devices. A second, younger Oseram male grimaced, “Could you be more careful with those? We’ve got about 30 just sitting right there, I don’t want them going off while I’m sitting right next to them.”

“Would you relax, Dorgeld? They won’t detonate without the transmitter, and I haven’t even built that yet,” Dervahl looked over his shoulder at his companion. “And if you tell me what to do one more time, I’ll force-feed you a couple of these so you can deliver the payload personally.”

Dorgeld pulled his furs closer around his shoulders and kept watch at the entrance of the cave, unsure what he should be on the lookout for. _No one knows we’re here, no one can find us, especially in this blizzard_. It had been nine days since he had blown the lock on Dervahl’s cell— and it had taken a hell of a lot of blaze to destroy the reinforced Oseram steel. Even without the hefty bribe, Dorgeld would have done what he could to assist Dervahl with his implacable need for revenge. 

The Nora girl had made a fool of him back at the Longroam, ruined his chances at salvaging a pricey chunk of the Old One’s machinery, and that was not something he could tolerate. _What good’s a salvager if some red-head bitch breaks the damn thing?_ Even more so beyond his personal vendetta, the matter of Oseram pride was at stake. More and more of his tribesmen were flocking to Meridian, working hand-in-hand with the Carja, sometimes even marrying them like that deserter Olin. 

Dervahl made a strong argument supporting his hatred for the Carja after his wife died in the Red Raids, hating not only the dead Jiran for his bloody reign but also their new Sun-King and those who ran to his aid and stole vengeance away from Dervahl. As a plus, the Nora girl was a Carja sympathizer, one of Avad’s favorites.

_Must be something between her legs that keeps him so interested_ , he thought to himself. _Her scalp will make a good trophy_.

“Dorgeld! Quit staring off into space, I didn’t pay you to daydream.” Dervahl scooped up most of the discs into a sack, handing it to the other Oseram. “I want you to track back a ways and start scattering these, make sure they’re well-covered and don’t break any. Just one will send hundreds of tiny shards into your body.”  
  
“I thought you said no one knows we came to The Cut? Why are you having me lay out bombs?” Dorgeld looked confused, holding the bag loosely in his hands. “Because,” Dervahl crooned, an odd look in his eyes, “The Banuk cycle out their hunting parties. One should be headed through this pass in the next day or so… I want to see how well these bombs work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those weird split-perspective chapters again, and I'm not super great at writing so I'm trying to make it work.
> 
> I brought back a minor character from the Banuk encampment in the game, buuuuuut he's got a larger part within my little universe.


	16. Willing to Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road again! Machines are weird!

With the amount of time Aloy had spent traversing back-and-forth, crisscrossing across the region from the Embrace, to Rustwash and up to Sun-Steps, she had a pretty good grasp on how long it would take to make it to The Cut on foot.

“If we don’t hit any snags, fingers crossed, it should just take us a little over six days… but by then, he’ll be two weeks ahead and I don’t even want to think of what he’d be able to do in that amount of time.” Aloy and Vanasha spent all of that first night walking through Meridian Gate and towards the Gatelands camp, keeping a steady pace while switching from planning various methods of approach-and-attack to what Vanasha described as “girl talk”.

“Sooo,” Vanasha started after a long period of trudging along in silence, “I heard through the grapevine you’ve got a number of strapping young men pining after you. Care to share any details?” Aloy blushed. “A number? I’m pretty sure you’re just hearing rumors. Uh, what about you and Uthid? You two seemed… close when we took out Bahavas, and then right before the machines swarmed at the ridge.” A glimmer of a smile played at the corners of Vanasha’s lips, but otherwise she remained unreadable. “Of course, we’re madly in love, he’s got no say in the matter. Ours is a long and tragic history destined to be written in the stars, poets will cry over our story for years to come,” she sighed dramatically, “It’s so beautiful.” “I can never tell if you’re being serious or not.” The Carja laughed deeply, thoroughly amused at Aloy’s confusion, but still did not clarify one way or another. “Girl, who jokes about something as serious as love? Only those with secrets to hide. Oh, wait, that applies to me.”

Aloy shook her head and smiled, deciding there were things in the world that would forever remain a mystery.

The two women continued walking along in the lull of the deep night. Aloy had to remind herself more than once that the machines were no longer actively scanning for her, ready to attack on sight. _Gaia, I still don’t fully understand_ , she thought to herself, _did I take over as Alpha Prime? Am I supposed to act as Elizabet?_ Aloy shook her head. _When this is over, this last thing I have to do, I’ll go back to Gaia Prime, and…_ The realization of making the trek to Dervahl dawned on her. “We’ll never make it in time. In a week Dervahl will be able to destroy and kill whatever and whoever he wants to. We’ll never make it by walking.”

“Well, how did you get there before? Didn’t you have a way to control the machines?” Vanasha was beginning to understand Aloy’s growing panic. “I had a… component, from a Corruptor. It was on my old lance, but now that’s stuck in HADES on the Alight. I could override the machines, make them subservient so I could ride them.” Full of unbridled confidence, Vanasha raised her chin and put her hands on her hips, “Then we’ll just find a dead Corruptor! Many fell nearby when you defeated HADES, you can just pick that part off of one. Hell, maybe take a few just in case!” 

Again, Aloy shook her head. “That won’t work. None of them will work anymore.” Crestfallen for what seemed like the first time, her ally looked to Aloy for an explanation. “When I killed HADES, the Derangement ended. There was another subroutine called HEPHAESTUS—“ Aloy quickly corrected upon seeing Vanasha’s confusion, “— something else like HADES, but with a different purpose, that started changing the machines and what their purposes were. I stopped HEPHAESTUS and stopped the Derangement from getting worse. Stopping HADES reverted the machines back to what they were before.”

“What… was before?” Aloy thought a moment to decide how to best describe what happened to the Earth during the Faro Plague. “Earth was… dying. People, plants, animals, all of it. This woman built a machine, a lot of machines, to fix it. The machines we have now are designed to help the Earth come back from the dead. All of them have— had— an important role in that.”

Vanasha was quiet for a beat. “So, even the Corruptors were made to do something else?” The look on Aloy’s face told her that, no, the Corruptors were only made for war and nothing else. “Then our only option is to hurry and hope he’s stuck in the middle of nowhere.” “Maybe not.” Aloy was thinking out loud now. “If we can tame animals, maybe we could try with the machines? Not all of them, but maybe the Striders or the Broadheads? Maybe Chargers? I was able to ride them before when they were overridden. I don’t know, it’s worth a shot.”

“Hey,” Vanasha smiled, “I’m willing to try if you are, little huntress. If anyone can tame a machine, it’s you. In the meantime,” she looked around at the low trees that peppered the dusty valley, “it’s almost daybreak. We should get a couple hours’ sleep so we can start this all over again. Besides, maybe you’ll dream up a way to _fly_ to The Cut. Wouldn’t that be something?” “Yeah, wouldn’t that be great? Just drop down wherever Dervahl is and take him down for good? Who knows, stranger things have happened.”

Aloy and Vanasha found a spot against the canyon wall huddled against some trees to rest for an hour or two. The Carja bundled up her pack to use as a pillow and promptly began to breathe deeply in the clutches of sleep. Aloy, on the other hand, leaned back against the trunk of a scraggly tree and traced random patterns in the dirt, turning to drawing childlike pictures of trees and animals she had seen recently. 

She decided it would be best if she closed her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep, trying not to think about what would happen should Dervahl carry out whatever plans he was formulating. _At least… I’ve got a friend here with me. At least I don’t feel so alone._ With the sounds of light snoring coming from her companion, Aloy drifted off to sleep, comforted that no deranged machines would ambush them in their slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a few days. How are y'all? Not bored, I hope.
> 
> More Aloy and Vanasha ~fluff~, but the next chapter involving the two of them will get more exciting and to the point.
> 
> No one, besides Aloy and Sylens, really have any idea of what was going on behind the scenes. I like the idea of Aloy trying to explain to Vanasha the particulars of what she is and is not able to do with the machines but still be willing to give anything a shot. (:


	17. Coming to Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erend and Varl finally duke it out (!!!) but it's an unfair fight because Varl's a superdick.

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon as Erend made moves out of the city, already having made a short stop at his house to retrieve his maul and a small pack of supplies and some food. He was feeling less than confident in his ability to catch up to Aloy and Vanasha before they ran into Dervahl, but instead was hopeful that Aloy would be able to hold her own against the renegade Oseram. _Hopefully_.

As he exited the gilded elevator and headed down the path exiting Meridian, Erend heard another set of footsteps close behind, a farmer rising early to tend to his crops, perhaps. A second pair started scuffling along in the dirt, and the hairs on the back of his neck pricked up. Maybe a merchant? Only when a third set of footsteps began approaching him from the left, from within the maize stalks, did he know his trip would have yet another delay.

“Hey Oseram, where do you think you’re going?” Erend scowled. _Varl_. He set his jaw and kept walking, resisting the urge to start swinging his giant hammer around in a haphazard attempt to clock them all in the head. 

“Hey, I was talking to you!” A hand shoved him, hard, in the back and caused the toe of his boot to drag against the ground. Erend turned around and was met by Varl and two other Nora men flanking him on either side, smiles of ironic disdain plastered across their faces. “Can I help you, gentlemen? You’re a little far from your own camp.” The unnamed braves moved to block Erend in a confined circle while Varl stayed put directly in front, cracking his knuckles and obviously gearing up for a fight that Erend wasn’t interested in. “You know, I’ve heard a lot of things about you in the past day or so, and I can’t say I’m surprised,” Varl took a step closer to the Vanguard, his friends cackling in the background, “The captain of the Vanguard, a womanizing drunk who can barely strap on his armor. That why you’re leaving your city? Can’t live up to the hype anymore?” 

“Look, I’ve got my own business to handle, alright? Tell your dogs to back off before I send them running with their tails between their legs.” He turned back around to push past them but instead was met by unmoving statues. These Nora men were slight of stature, but sturdy and well-built and there was no give.

“I’ve heard about your ‘heroic conquests’ from some people in town, Captain, and I gotta say I’m impressed you actually managed to convince any girl you’re worthy of their time, even the dull gems who live in this city.” Varl was fishing for an edge to pick at, a way to draw Erend into conflict. He kept talking at the back of Erend’s head. “You know you’re a piece of shit, right? That no one really respects you, that your Sun-King pities you for his dead mistress and that’s the only reason you’re kept around—“ “Don’t you fucking dare talk about my sister.” _That one got him,_ Varl thought to himself, _way too easy_.

“Y’know,” Erend started, shoving the other braves away to allow him free range of motion to turn back to face the dark-skinned Nora, “It’s no wonder Aloy doesn’t want to go back to the Embrace, you Nora are just a bunch of backwoods—“ He stops himself short, immediately regretting his words. He knows what he just said could not be further from the truth, and even more than that is the fact that Aloy was raised to be a Nora.

Varl picked up on the implication at once and a sneer slowly spread across his lips. “So, that’s how you see us? How you see _Aloy_? Some stupid savage? That’s all I needed to hear from you. Any chance you thought you had with her— gone, just as fast as the words that flew out of your mouth.” _There’s no coming back from that one_. Varl cocked his head, looking over Erend’s shoulder at his companions in a signal to quickly close the distance between them.

Rushing Erend, Varl sank his body low to the ground in an attempt to upset the larger Oseram’s center of gravity but was instead met with a sweeping arm to the gut and is knocked back on his heels. “Jarg, Lut,” Varl yelled to his friends, “Don’t just stand there, fucking help me!” Throwing an elbow back into Lut’s nose, cracking it with a spray of blood, Erend furrowed his brow. “If you think this three-on-one thing is fair, you’re insane, but I’ll kick all your asses!” Lut, in retaliation, wrapped his arm around Erend’s neck and took a hold of his ear, trying to rip it off while simultaneously climbing onto his back and wrenching his maul away from him and tossing it, with great effort, to the side. Jarg had tackled him at the knees from behind and sent him toppling over on his side and was being held down while Varl whaled on him with heavy-handed punches to his head and upper body.

Erend had been in his fair share of brawls where the odds were stacked against him, and while he had lost more than a few of those fights, he did learn how to take a hit and get back up and in a position to clash back. Reaching back and peeling Lut’s arm away from his neck, he threw him up and over his head and sent him crashing into a pile of crumpled limbs. Jarg took Erend’s freed arm as an opportunity to wrench it backwards until it popped, teetering on the cusp of dislocating. Varl stood and began kicking Erend in the stomach, ignoring the pain shooting through his foot and up his leg each time he struck the steel plate that made up the Oseram-made armor. He didn’t care, he didn’t feel. All Varl could think about was doing whatever he could to cripple the Captain of the Vanguard, to prevent him from getting back up.

With a sudden surge of adrenaline, Erend reared his head back and made contact with Jarg’s collarbone, snapping it with a loud _crunch,_ causing him to let out a wild howl of pain and release Erend’s arm. _Shit_ , he thought, _I won’t be able to hit back if he really gets me in a bind._ Tensing up his core, he rolled over to prop himself up on his knees, protecting his face with his good arm in an effort to block any punches that may connect with his head. Varl was beginning to wear himself out and his exhaustion was beginning to show, but that didn’t stop him from getting one last sentence in: 

“You’re nothing but a drunk moron, insignificant in this life; if you think Aloy would even consider being with you, you’re touched in the head. You know what I think should happen to people like you? The same thing that happened to your dead sister.”

The world around Erend ceased all activity and a loud silence boomed in his ears as his vision turned to red. With a quick hand, he reached down and grabbed Varl’s heel mid-kick, and threw him down to the ground. “Shut… your fucking filthy mouth,” Erend placed the sole of his boot against Varl’s neck, applying just enough pressure to stifle his breath, “You have no idea of anything beyond what’s inside your tiny brain. I was wrong before— Aloy’s the smartest person I know, Nora or not. It’s just you, you ignorant piece of trash, who is the absolute worst example of your people.” Erend dug his heel in a little more, watching Varl’s face darken as he strained for air. “I want you to think long and hard about what it is you’re doing here. You’re in my territory. One more word against Ersa and it won’t just be me coming after your life: you’ll have the Sun-King on your hide. I suggest you get you and your friends back to your camp and stay there and stay outta my fucking way.”

Erend removed his boot from Varl’s neck as his eyes began bulging and allowed him to sputter and catch his breath, spittle flying from his mouth as he cursed Erend and all of his ancestors.

“I hope you die out wherever you’re going so I can piss on your dead body,” Varl wheezed after him. _You’d better hope I do_ , he thought, _before you even think about talking about my family again._ Erend, bloodied and bruised, picked up his maul and slung it across his back and felt around for his previous injuries that had been tended to the night before. Feeling nothing new broken and no scabs reopened, he leaned over Lut and crudely blew blood from his busted nose over his face before leaving the three braves writhing in the dirt.

_Not my best moment, but fuck it, felt good_. With that final thought behind him, Erend at last left the city of Meridian, the sun well over the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay, I have kind of good news: I have outlined ten new chapters, this one included, so I'll have a better sense of direction as I'm writing. Yay me!
> 
> Anyway, I originally had this flight planned for waaaay later on, but them beating the shit out of each other just felt better at this stage in the story. In a way, it's going to be cathartic for the both of them.


	18. Even Mountains Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where you really hate Dervahl.

It had been another full day of hiding in the mountainside cave, as another blizzard blew hard flakes of ice and snow into its interior, stinging any exposed skin. Dorgeld was still tasked with guarding the entrance of the cave while Dervahl worked tirelessly to manufacture more of the explosives, crafting each batch with its own detonator and sorting them accordingly.

Unable to sit still any longer, Dorgeld crept further back into their den. “Any idea how much longer you’re going to be making these? If we wait too much longer, we’ll be snowed in for good and we’ll never be able to get out.” Dervahl wiped his brow and scowled, shoveling the last few remaining bombs in his pack. “I swear, if you ask me that one more time… but yes, I am now ready. You excited to watch these go off? I know I am.” With as much hustling and bustling as possible while crouched down in the low space, they packed up and gathered the rest of their supplies and bundled up their parkas and furs, heading out into the howling white.

Dervahl had his accomplice zig-zagged along their path and deposited a few of the discs here and there, always in an area that would be more probable for a human target to tread. He no longer cared about his soul, instead devoting and allowing himself to be consumed by the spirits of vengeance and desecration; his plans foiled once before by one of his own, the bonds of kinship no longer applied in his world.

The winds stung their eyes despite their hoods pulled down low, but Dervahl had long studied the maps of trade routes through The Cut and had mentally plotted out his own course towards Thunder’s Drum even well before his failed attempt on Avad’s life in Meridian. Dorgeld had not been told about their destination, in part due to his constant questioning, but also due to the lack of trust Dervahl placed in the younger Oseram. _He talks a big game, but when it comes to sticking that filthy bitch in the gut, will he be able to sack up?_ Another problem for another day, he thought.

They were making slow but steady progress, picking their way along the eastern ridge to keep their cover with regular runs towards the gently sloping floor of the valley basin to place and bury more bombs along the outer tree line. Dervahl, much of the time, was chipper. Despite the disagreeable weather and his unwanted accomplice, his mood was high, almost manic as he schemed his methods of torturing the Sun-King and his traitorous Vanguard to death. _Maybe I’ll slit the girl’s throat, make them watch. Nah, too easy on her. I’ll have to think of something really good. Heard they both have a “thing” for Red, maybe I’ll slit her throat while I’m fucking her, really mess with them before they die._

Dervahl was so lost in thought, toying with his fantasies of torture, that he nearly ignored the distant sound of a twig snapping in the snow. _“Ssshhh,”_ he hissed at Dorgeld, “Something’s there,” Dorgeld slowed to a halt and shifted his pack, craning his neck in an effort to catch a glimpse of any movement through the trees. “I don’t see or hear anything. Probably a badger, or maybe—“ “Shut _up_. It’s not a badger. I didn’t hear anything run off. Keep your eyes peeled.” His wariness at peak levels, Dervahl dared not move; he did not know if he was in a Scorcher’s territory, or if he had run afoul of some Banuk tribesmen. The two held their breath in anticipation of a fight, but after some time heard nothing further. With a soft huff, the tinkerer rolled his shoulders and gathered his hood closer beneath his chin and set off after their brief delay. _No more daydreaming,_ he thought, _plenty of time for that later._

_Aratak’s heart was thundering against his chest, a cold sweat freezing quickly on his brow. He had been tracking the Oseram ever since word made way through his camp of two men, not equipped to be in the mountains, slinked through the pass and made their way through the territory. “Something smelled off,” he thought, “and now I have an idea why… I’ve got to find out more.” The chieftain knew every track and trail in The Cut and trailed his targets like a Stalker in the tall, frozen grass, taking great care to avoid any more missteps that could give away his position. Still, he was more predator and slinked closer and closer to his prey until he was within a few paces, seemingly invisible to the outsiders. Still…_

The sun was low in the sky, only a sliver shining out from behind the craggy peaks of the ridge line, flurries of ice coating eyelashes and turning exposed skin a pale blue. Dervahl stopped, holding out a hand to signal for Dorgeld to do the same, and pulled his hood back away from his face to better hear through the howling wind. _We’re being followed_ , he mouthed, eyes red and darting. Dorgeld spun around, ready to face who— or what— was following them. Upon not seeing any immediate threat, but still confused, he shrugged and hefted his pack back onto his shoulders. “Well,” Dervahl hollered over the wind to his accomplice, holding a finger to his lips and shaking his head, “I guess we’d better make camp. Pretty sure there’s a thicket that away from all this damn wind!”

Aratak watched from a crouched position, camouflaged within the foliage, as Dervahl reached into his furs. The chieftain had no time to even raise his hands before the Oseram threw a handful of needle-like shards in his direction. They pierced his cloak and pricked his skin, but nothing more. The shock of being spotted caused him to jump back in alarm, spear raised high and a gasp caught in his throat. Aratak took a step forward, then a second with determination, but stopped short of taking a third when he saw Dervahl smile, clutching something small and metal. A button was depressed, and Aratak fell to the ground, landing face-first in the snow in a burst of red and gore. “Old, very old Oseram trick,” Dervahl chuckled, “not a lot of people know about it. There’re… gears and currents in each one of these shards that work to drive deeper and send out a jolt of power. Just one of these little guys’ll zap the shit out of you, maybe make you bleed a little. But a handful? It’ll shock the heart right out of you.” He walked the twenty-or-so feet to where Aratak lay in the snow and kicked him over, noting the terrified expression on the Banuk’s face.

“Well, shit, you’re still alive. I’m surprised, really. Very impressed.” Aratak gurgled, his throat penetrated and a mess of tissue. “Oh, what was that? Got something to say? Yeah, I fucking knew you were following us. Great tracker of The Cut? Right. Takes more than some savage to pull one over on me,” Dervahl dropped to a knee, oblivious to the cold, to Dorgeld, or even the viscera he was kneeling in. “You see, I’m what you’d call _paranoid_ … Dorgeld!” He snapped his head around and stood up, “Come finish him off. I’ve worked hard enough for one day.” Dorgeld started his way, but then saw the carnage caused by the exploding shards and turned green, stooping over to heave his guts. “Chicken-shit. Fine. Not like he’s gonna last much longer out here, anyway. He’ll either bleed out, freeze, or something bigger will find him. Wipe your mouth, we’re outta here.”

Without so much as a second look at the fading Banuk, the two Oseram continued on their way, the blinding snow and quickly covering any evidence of their crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well HELLO everyone! First, I hope you all haven't forgotten about me, and I'm very sorry that I'm just now posting a new chapter. Life got hectic and I hadn't had time to do anything but eat, sleep, and work. But now, I have a more stable schedule and I'm ready to get back in the game!
> 
> Second, I didn't mean for Aratak to die. I had more for him to do, and while he will play a big part in the next chapter, I think that'll be the end for him in my story. I hope it'll make more sense as I keep this going.


	19. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! I have returned and I am back in full-force! I hate that I was gone for so long but, again, life got super fuckin crazy. However, I'm back for real and have a lot of good content coming at y'all super soon.
> 
> Death and destruction allllll in this chapter. Enjoy.

Aluki wound her way through the woods as if she were a part of the flowing mass of snow collecting and blowing around the silvered trunks, effectively hiding the track marks left by the Ravager she was hunting. _Figures_ , she thought, _that the machine I followed out of the cut would be the same kind to draw me back in_. A flash of color drew her attention to the low-hanging branches of a tree.

Moving further to investigate, her brow furrowed in confusion. Flecks of red spattered against the dead twigs, still tacky and dripping. Larger droplets stained the snow and ice, and Aluki followed the trail expecting a skinned badger, maybe an unlucky goat that had wandered too far from the ridge. “if I’m lucky there’ll still be some meat that I can dry out, maybe some pelt…” Her voice trailed off as she caught glimpses of machine parts commingled with scraps of red, blue, and green fabric. Her shock was broken when, from beneath a pile of snow, she heard the labored breathing of a man taking his last breaths. Aluki dove down and began scooping the snow away from the destroyed body and stopped when she saw the face it belonged to. “Aratak,” she breathed, “what machine— where is your hunting party?” It had been several freezes since she had seen his weathered face; Aluki had been invited to join his werak, but she grew impatient of the ways of the Banuk and hungered for the challenges the world would bring her. Now, she was back and looking into the once-fierce eyes of one of the greatest chieftains in The Cut, watching him fade away. She knelt down and put a hand on his mangled neck, doing her best to apply pressure but the blood flow had already slowed to little more than a gentle trickle. “M-maybe the cold is slowing your pulse, maybe if I hurry I can—“

“Wait, girl,” Aratak gurgled, his eyes unfocused and half-lidded. “This is no quarry for you to chase.” The air wheezed and hissed out of the gaping viscera that was his trachea. “Oser…am… Dervahl, Dorg… break. Firebreak. You must…” Tears pricked Aluki’s eyes. “I will, chieftain. I will make them pay, I will track them to the ends of the earth—“ With the last of his life ebbing away, Aratak took hold of her arm and with a last show of strength gave his final orders as a leader of the Banuk. “The Oseram… making bombs. Something bigger. Going to Firebreak, going to… kill everyone. Kill Aloy…” “Aloy? But she’s fine, I was just with her in Meridian—“ It dawned on her then, she heard of a crazed Oseram who had machinations to kill the Sun-King but was instead stopped by one of his own kind and Aloy.

Aluki barely noticed the grip on her arm soften as the hand fell away and fell limply into the snow as Aratak’s breathing became the agonal death rattle of a man whose spirit had fled, but whose body was not aware. Aluki stumbled to her feet and ran back in the direction she came from, determined to make it to Song’s Edge. It had already been at least a day, judging by the layer of snow covering the chieftain, and that was more than enough time to give the Oseram strangers the lead they needed to avoid being tracked and captured. Deciding to cut straight through the valley to save daylight, the Banuk warrior gave way to the burgeoning panic she felt setting in and failed to see the small metal discs half-buried in the snow. Aluki took one running step, and then another, and was then thrown into the air, turning an ungraceful somersault before landing in a crumpled heap and slamming her head into the ground. Before her eyes unfocused, the last thing Aluki saw was her own arm, lying a few feet away from her body, the hand and fingers twitching as the severed nerves fired one last time before they died.

“What was that?” “Don’t know, but we should go check it out.” A hunting party, several thousand meters out, heard the explosion and saw the smoke rising in stark contrast against the pale sky. “We’d better be careful, I heard there were some crazy machines roaming this area. Something worse than Scorchers.” The group trudged their way slowly towards the site the smoke was rising from, careful to not alert any machines of their presence, but as they came upon the artificial clearing made by Dervahl’s bombs, all thoughts of caution were thrown to the cruel winter wind. Trees were toppled, blackened snow and earth lay in piles dropped to the ground and the smell of smoldering skin and hair was heavy in the air. The hunting party stood, dumbfounded while they tried to make sense of the scene that lay before them. “Wait!” A young Banuk cried, “I know this girl!” “Inatut, no! You don’t know what’s happened here!” Inatut yelled over his shoulder, “I know she’s bleeding out! Aluki, Aluki, come on, wake up, we’ll get you back to the werak— someone, help me carry her!” Working with another man, Aluki’s body was hoisted up, her good arm crossed over her body and pinning the ruined one underneath it in an effort to keep it elevated.

“Gotta find… A… loy… Aratak...” “Aloy? Aluki, are you saying Aloy?? You know her too?” Inatut asked, bewildered, as he struggled to keep her torso elevated as he half-carried, half-ran with her upper body cradled in his arms back to Song’s Edge. “Just wait, we’re not far now, wait until we get there and we’ll go get help. We’ll find Aloy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very, very, VERY first writing. Like, ever. I've never written any kind of story before that wasn't for work or school. Agh. It's a long piece of fic, and I'm exceptionally open to critique with each new chapter.


End file.
